


All He Threw Away

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Creepy Kylo Ren, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark Kylo Ren, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), In-Character Sexism, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Reylo, Other, POV Kylo Ren, POV Snoke, Slight Deconstruction, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Exactly what was up with Rey and Kylo’s Force Bond?





	All He Threw Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handcuffed/Bound Together
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Forging the connection, Snoke reflects, is far too easy in the end. The two of them are supposed to be powerful Force users, after all. They’re supposed to be two of the most powerful that the galaxy’s ever seen, though Kylo Ren’s power is debatable. (Honestly, bested by a mere female with a lightsaber, who never had any training? Preposterous) Snoke has such high hopes for him, and now he’s left him with next to nothing.   
  
He's done similar connections before. Forging the link to Ben Solo, for example, when he was still only a child. It was more sophisticated than this trick, but this trick will do nonetheless. Perhaps in the girl, his ultimate goal can be achieved.   
  
***  
  
The first few times the Force connects them, they hate each other. At least Rey does — Kylo can’t help but feel a bizarre kinship with her. It’s not romantic. He knows she cares for the traitor anyway though Force knows why. Instead, he feels, they are all but two halves of the same credit chip — which is disturbing to think about.   
  
Their second-to-last connection, she pities him.  
  
It’s not a feeling that Kylo welcomes. He doesn’t deserve pity, after all. But he can imagine a better future. Poe will be there, naturally, and so will she. She as his apprentice, Poe as his beloved. (He never should have left Poe behind)  
  
She sees something else. She thinks, as she tells him in the turbolift after he’s captured her, that he’ll turn somehow.   
  
Kylo knows better. She’ll stand with him, and Poe, and from there...from there they can be a family.   
  
***  
  
Killing Snoke is a relief. The girl might have seen his mind, but she had no idea how deeply Snoke’s abuse of him ran. Like an animal, Kylo can’t help but think, looking over the remains of Snoke on his throne. He can faintly hear the girl calling for him — and the name “Ben” feels like an unpleasant gnawing. She doesn’t know him. She idolizes an idea, not the being who stands before the throne and knows, plain and simply, what he must do now.   
  
Snoke made promises that he never kept. It’s Kylo Ren’s job to pick up where he left off.   
  
And Rey...as much as she doesn’t understand, he will make her understand. She doesn’t need to idolize the idea when there’s a far worthier cause in place.   
  
“It’s time to let all things die,” he says. “Snoke...Skywalker...the Rebels...the Jedi...let it all die. Rey...” And he holds out his hand. “I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new Order to the galaxy.”  
  
“Don’t do this, Ben.” Her tears only frustrate him. “Please don’t go this way.”  
  
Damn her. Damn her for using a name that was never hers. “No, no, you’re still...holding on! Let go!” A beat. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You know already; you’ve just kept it locked away.” A beat. “Go on, say it.” _Say the truth I saw when I saw your future._  
  
She’s weeping, harder now. “They were nobody.”  
  
“They were filthy junk traders who sold you for drinking money. They’re dead, in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert.” Something in him, something meaner, wants to punish her, hurt her for the way that his uncle chose her while never giving him a chance. “You have no place in this story. You come from nothing, you’re nothing. But not to me.” He holds out a hand again. “Join me. Please.”  
  
She doesn’t.   
  
Instead, she tries to summon the Skywalker lightsaber. So does he — that lightsaber is an important part of his history, his by right, and somehow they chose this street rat from the desert over him —  
  
The ship shudders. When Kylo wakes, Hux is standing over him and the girl has left. He hates her even more for that, truly.  
  
***  
  
He sees her again when she closes the Falcon door on him.   
  
He’s holding the remnants of dice in his hand, his father’s dice that seem to be there for some bizarre reason. It’s funny how things go full circle, he supposed. Funny and horrible. He looks at her, wondering if she can change her mind.   
  
She closes the door.   
  
Kylo can feel it — a strange sensation like a phantom limb. Something that was supposed to be there but isn’t. He’s hated her, been jealous of her, and needed her all at once because he has no one else. Even his compatriots, the Knights of Ren, could not quite help.   
  
Ever since he left Poe behind, he’s had no one else.   
  
And now she’s left him too.   
  
He has to get to his feet at some point. But all the while, he cannot help but think of all he’s lost.   
  
No, all he threw away.


End file.
